


Well, what can I do for you?

by MotherRameses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Pharah, F/F, F/M, Fareeha is thirsty, Good communication is the secret to healthy relationships, Lesbian Mercy, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Post-Recall, Sex Positive, Shameless Smut, bisexual McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Despite their open marriage, Fareeha Amari has never needed to call on others to get her fix. But with Angela off base for a very long mission, Fareeha needs to find someone to scratch her itch... Maybe a certain cowboy friend can be of some assistance.Edit: this is trash, fair warning. Enjoy!





	1. Just in case I want to back out...

**Author's Note:**

> Look at all my favorite ships! OTPs are Pharmercy and McHanzo but DAMN if McPharah ain't fun to write. I deal with these crossovers with sex positive, healthy communication open relationships. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is set up, chapter 2 is where it gets saucy. Lord knows how long this will be - I'm literally vomiting ideas onto the page and seeing where they go. Wish me luck. 
> 
> Edit: I’m garbage and trying to figure my life out and I have no clue what’s happening with this trash and I’m sorry to the 4 beautiful souls who have bookmarked this. I haven’t forgotten it but wow am I... not sure what to do. Suggestions and criticism extremely welcome fam. 
> 
> Authors note - I am a cisbi woman in a monogamous relationship with a cishet man. Not all bisexual individuals are thirsty and non-monogamous, so please don't assume such from my fic!

The "pip-thock" of Fareeha's flip-flops on the cat-walk were strikingly loud. Or they seemed so, at least at this hour. She wished she remembered to take off her dog tags, because their rhythmic bouncing against her white tank top was also annoying her. Out of habit, she tried to stuff them down the front of her shirt, only to be met with discomfort from the cold metal digging into her breasts. She silently cursed the push-up bra she was wearing, then furitively glanced around and thanked the late hour that she was alone.

Not that the hour or the sound really mattered. On a military-style base like Watchpoint Gibralter, you were guaranteed to have a few sleepless or troubled souls wandering around after lights out. Fareeha was both sleepless and troubled, though currently for reasons more benign than what often struck others. Her phone beeped and she paused her walk, pulling the device from her sweatpants pocket.

_"So??? Are you there yet???" - 10:58pm_

She smiled and chuckled quietly to herself. Angela was more excited about this than she was.

_"Almost. I decided to walk through the hanger to give myself a chance to back out." - 10:59pm_

She smiled again as she sent the message to her wife.

_thunk-pat thunk-pat_

Fareeha turned at the familiar sound and chuckled at what she saw. "Hello Jamison!"

Junkrat abruptly stopped, almost dropping his load of... cleaning supplies? He peered over the box of disinfectants and grinned. 

"Oi 'Reeha! Gimme a hand yea?" He hoisted the box higher on his chest and dropped a mop he was carrying under his arm. 

"Sure, if you tell me what the hell you're doing." She walked over and picked up the mop, then grabbed the broom stashed under his other arm. "Why are you lugging around items antithetical to your being at 11 o'clock on a Saturday night? You don't have kitchen duty until Tuesday." 

"Right-o sheila, lemme tell ya'," he replied, walking forward again. "So uh, ol' Torby's been tellin' me 'bout how the state of the workshop's been buggin' Satya an' all, an' so I says to meself, I should clean up the joint, right? Make it a big ol' surprise, see? So she does her yoga on Sunday's an' then she goes ta get a bit 'o work done. So she'll walk in an' see it all clean an' she'll she the note I'ma leave her, an' she'll be all fung shui from her yoga an' in a good mood an' happy an'... yea. Whaddya think?" He looked at her, searching for affirmation. 

"You are looking to barter a clean workshop for a date?" She looked back at him, realizing that without his massive tire hunching his back, he was as tall as she. Taller even, if he actually tried to stand up straight. She wondered how he would look standing over her. 

"Well, not exactly, but if she'll talk ta me after this, like really talk, it's a step in the right direction innit?" He adjusted the box again, and Fareeha noticed how the muscles in his arms and back pulled and flexed with the load. _God, why does he never wear a shirt?_ she thought, mentally shoving a tall, shirtless, ripped Junkrat from her mind.  _Angela's right. I need to do this._ Her phone beeped again, but she ignored it. 

_"_ That is true," she replied, firmly directing her gaze forward. "Want me to put a good word in for you?"

"Aw yea! Would ya'? I didn't know ya sheila's was friendly." 

Fareeha chuckled silently to herself. Her relationship with Symmetra had certainly started off _very_  friendly, but after a few months shifted into a platonic best friendship. Mostly because Mercy arrived late after answering the recall, having decided to assist in finding a replacement head of medical research for the UN, which was no small feat. The second Fareeha locked eyes with her old teenage crush as she stepped out of the ORCA, she was smitten all over again. 

Their break up had been amicable, and after the wedding Satya told her she knew they were done the moment she saw Fareeha and Angela reunite. "I mean, I know I miss a lot of social cues, but true love is one even I can recognize." 

"Oi, still with me yea?" Junkrat asked, breaking her out of her reverie. "You'll put ina good word?" They had reached the workshop and he grunted as he set down the box.

"What? Sorry, yeah. I'll mention it to her. No promises though." In all honesty, she couldn't make any promises because Satya had forbidden her from telling Junkrat how she felt about him, which fell somewhere between "extremely interested" and "fuck me now". 

"Thanks mate. Well, g'night! Lotta work ta do." He took the mop and broom from her and nudged the box over the threshold with his peg leg. 

"Goodnight, and good luck." She smiled at Junkrat as the door shut with a gentle _whoosh_. She leaned against the wall and again pulled her phone from her pocket as it beeped a second time.

_"oh you are not backing out of this, not after how much you've gone on about it" - 11:01pm_

_"hellooooo you better be ignoring me because you are riding the cowboy" - 11:05pm_

Fareeha closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. _Riding the cowboy._  Her wife certainly had a way with words. 

_"I ran into Junkrat on the way, and I'm not as good at this as you, ok? Just because you can go from 'hello' to naked in two seconds doesn't mean we all can." - 11:07pm_

She pressed "send" and closed her eyes again. 

It was true, no one could make a person weak in the knees like Angela Ziegler. Many a man had been taken with her, only to be turned down in favor of equally taken women (often at the same time). When Fareeha proposed, it was with the knowledge that Angela would want an open marriage. Fareeha was fine with that, having learned in their pluralistic romps that she was not a jealous lover. She didn't think she herself would ever utilize the "open" part, but Angela had been gone for a over month on an extended political tour and Fareeha was growing increasingly impatient for intimate touch. 

Angela had been gone only a week when Fareeha expressed her frustration and her response was immediate and expected. "Do something about it!" 

That was easier said than done. It had been more than a year since Fareeha had to initiate something like this - Angela always took the lead in finding thirds and fourths, with Fareeha usually smiling demurely or devilishly at her side. Hell, it had been longer than that since she tried to solicit dick, since she went straight from Satya, who was strictly monogamous, to Angela, who was strictly lesbian. 

And frankly, dick was what she needed. Their selection of toys had grown boring with her singular use, and with no one to wield their strap-on, she resigned herself to finding a living stand in. 

_"Well you aren't going to get naked by spending your time explaining why you aren't :P get going!" - 11:08pm_

Her wife's cheerful reply flashed in her hand.

_"Alright alright, wish me luck" - 11:08pm_

_"You won't need it ;)" - 11:09pm_  

Angela's response was accompanied by an truly scandalous photo of her wife in the matching bra Fareeha was currently wearing. She stared at the photo for a moment, then resolutely made her way to the men's living quarters and knocked on one of the doors. 

"Well, what can I do for you, miss 'Reeha?" drawled Jesse McCree as he answered his door. 

 


	2. Why don't ya' tell me why you're really here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite a slow start, things definitely heat up for our heros... with an open invitation for more shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter turned out longer than I wanted. It gets saucy (I do keep my promises), but we won't see the action... climax until chapter 3 ;) 
> 
> There is an abrupt cut-off to the action, so if you think that might bug you, probably best to wait for chapter 3, which will hopefully be up by the weekend!
> 
> Also, the formatting for their texting is tricky. It looks good on my tablet and computer, but like shit on my phone :/ I tried to make it look as neat as possible, sorry if it's hard to read on mobile!

"Well, what can I do for ya, miss 'Reeha?" drawled Jesse Mccree as he opened his door, stepping aside to welcome Fareeha into his quarters. 

"Hey Jesse," she replied, stepping by him to enter, careful to not brush up against his flannel-clad barrel chest. _God, why am I acting like a shy teenager!_  She cursed herself silently, knowing Angela would have at least hugged their long-time friend. Normally, she would have too. _Ok, act natural act natural_

 _"_ Yeh doin' alright? Bit late for an unannounced visit," he said as he closed his door and walked over to flop on his previously vacated spot on the couch. "Not that I mind, o' course." He picked up his remote and un-paused the animated film he was watching. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just couldn't sleep." She crossed the room and flopped down next to him. _Is this how close I usually sit? Too close?_ "What are you watching? I haven't seen this in years." She watched as a skinny man plugged a crystal into a rock-carved fish. 

"Shit, you don't remember _Atlantis_? We watched this all the time when we was kids."

"Oh yeah!" She replied, the name jogging her memory. "Where did you find it?"

"I was helpin' Rein clean out some old storage closets an' we found yer mom's old stash o' Disney shit. I didn't have the heart to throw 'em out. Too many good memories." He gestured to a box full of data cards by the holotv. "Figured it'd be a good way to kill time 'til Hanzo called". Just then, the tablet next to him started to ping. "Well shit, speak of the devil." Jesse paused the movie again as he scooped up the tablet and answered the video call, and Hanzo's severe visage appeared onscreen. "Hey darlin'! Look who's here!" He tilted the screen towards Fareeha, who grinned and waved.

"Ah, good evening Fareeha. Am I interrupting?" Hanzo raised a bushy yet manicured brow. 

"Naw sweetheart, just two folks sleepless for lack of their honey's warm embrace. How's the mission?"

"Boring, for which I am thankful. My presence is excessive on top of the UN's security detail. Angela is doing very well, schmoozing with the politicians." He nodded to Fareeha, who smiled.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her. It puts my mind at ease knowing you are there." Hanzo preened at Fareeha's compliment, then chuckled. 

"She hardly needs me to look after her. You should have seen how she handled the drunken senator's aide who tried to... _aggressively_ flirt his way into her hotel room back in Dorado." He pantomimed grabbing a head and slamming it against a wall. "Very efficient. As we arranged it to look as though he fell down the stairs, she told me it was not the first time she's dealt with such." 

Fareeha laughed. "You'd think after our public wedding, men would lay off her." Winston thought their marriage would be good press, the Egyptian War Hero falling in love with the Swiss Medical Genius - love knows no borders, world peace, blah blah blah. 

"See now how come we ain't done that?" McCree pouted at the screen and Hanzo stiffened. 

"The American Bandit marrying a Yakuza Boss hardly constitutes good press. We have been over this."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'm still plannin' a cute ceremony down in Hanamura once ya get the scum cleared out. Them cherry blossoms just too pretty for me to forget." 

Hanzo relaxed and laughed. "I'm sure you will have the place covered in cute daisies and tissue paper when the time comes."

"Speakin' o' cute daisies, any catch your eye overseas?" Jesse grinned devilishly and Hanzo stiffened again. 

"Um. Should you bring such up now?" Hanzo raised his brow and glanced at Fareeha, who quickly became fascinated with her dog tags. 

"Aw please darlin', Fareeha knows. You know she an' Ange got the same thing goin'."

"What? I knew no such thing!" Fareeha turned back to the camera and saw Hanzo's look of genuine surprise. 

She laughed. "Did you not notice the trail of women my wife is escorting to her hotel rooms? Now I'm not so sure about your security skills, though she is discreet, of course."

"No! I have certainly noticed but I thought... I thought perhaps you were... unaware of such. I did not want to mention it." He looked sheepish. "It is not my place to meddle in other people's marriages."

Fareeha shook her phone at the camera. "Oh, I am very aware of my wife's conquests. She likes to brag." They all laughed and Hanzo relaxed again. 

"Well, I am glad to hear that. And to answer you Jesse, yes, a rather gorgeous daisy did catch my eye. However," his eyes flicked to Fareeha again, "Perhaps I shall tell you about him another time." 

"Aw hell naw darlin'! Tell me now!"

"Not in front of her! No offense, Fareeha. I am not as crass as the uncouth fool beside you."

"Naw, you ain't gettin' off that easy sweetie. 'Reeha, help yerself to the fridge, I might be awhile."

"You have no class!" Hanzo's scolding grew fainter as Jesse got up and made his way to his bedroom, guffawing loudly and shutting the door behind him. 

Fareeha chuckled while she went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the well-stocked fridge. She glanced back into the living room and seeing that Jesse hadn't grabbed one for himself, took another and slipped it into a ridiculous American flag beer koozie. 

She kicked off her flip-flops and stretched out on the couch, wincing again as her bra pinched her side. After pressing play for the film, she pulled out her phone.

_"So im here, but Hanzo called and_

_now theyre talking in his bedroom" - 11:22pm_

_"without you? How rude!" - 11:22pm_

_"well we all talked for a bit but Jesse wants_

_the juicy details of hanzos hook up and_

_he didn't want to share in front_

_of me" - 11:22pm_

_"oooh that's good, that'll get him in_

_the mood" - 11:23pm_

_"besides, they won't be too long because_

_we have to go down to the conference center_

_in a few minutes and from what hanzos told_

_me, a few minutes isn't enough time for_

_Jesse to get off >:)" - 11:23pm_

_"oh my god have you been swapping_

_sexy stories with the stoic archer??" - 11:24pm_

_"just a few, he's talkative after he finishes_

_whatever's in that gourd of his. Nothing too_

_saucy, and you always come out on top,_

_unlike him ;)" - 11:24pm_

_"huh, I always figured Jesse for a bottom" - 11:25pm_

_"Well he said they switch but Jesse_

_usually likes to take charge" - 11:25pm_

Fareeha got goosebumps at the thought. Jesse kissing her roughly, hoisting her up in his _gorgeous_ arms and carrying her to the bedroom... no, out here, on the couch. Even better, picking her up by her thighs and slamming her against the living room wall, biting her neck and holding her up with his warm body while his hands... A soft beep turned her attention back to her phone. 

_"When was the last time you were with_

_a guy?" - 11:26pm_

_"two years...?_

_Just a hook up before Satya." - 11:26pm_

_"I'm sorry :(" - 11:26pm_

_"what? Why are you apologizing" - 11:26pm_

_"well it's kind of my fault we never bring_

_men home. When I get back, depending_

_how things go with Jesse, maybe that_

_can change ;)" - 11:27pm_

Fareeha stared at her phone, her heart beating a little stronger. Hooking up solo with Jesse was one thing, but hooking up with Jesse _and_ her gorgeous wife? She bit her lip as her imagination kicked into overdrive. Angela wouldn't want any serious attention from Jesse, no, Fareeha would get all of that, and she pictured herself on her knees, Jesse behind her, her face buried between Angela's perfect thighs and - oh.

 _Oh._ If Angela was back, Hanzo would be too. Would he be down for that? Would Angela be okay with not one, but two men in her bed? She knew she herself could handle that, they had used more than one toy on her before, and _oh my god two-_

The bedroom door whooshed open and Jesse came back out, hitching up his jeans as he did so. "Sorry 'bout that, but I'm sure you understand why such an _important_  conversation couldn't wait." He winked at her, then spied the beer on the coffee table. "Aw girl you done read my mind." 

She raised hers to toast to him as he sauntered over and picked up her legs before sitting down again, laying her calves across his thighs. 

"Comfy?"

"M'hmm." She sipped her beer and surreptitiously flipped her phone over in her lap so the screen was facing down. McCree noticed.

"Tryin' to hide somethin' darlin'?" He tried to swipe her phone, grinning, and Fareeha thanked her lucky stars that she was quicker than him. 

"No!" She felt her cheeks warm. "Just talking to Angela."

"Right, _just tallkin'_ is what's makin' ya blush like that." He waggled his brows and reached for his beer, taking a long gulp before relaxing into the cushions and looking at her. He frowned.

"What?"

"Nuthin'." He turned away, sipping his beer again but keeping his eyes on her, a knowing look on his face.

" _What?_ " she repeated, glaring at him. 

"Nothin'!" He grinned at her.

"Oh bullshit. What?!" She crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.

He chuckled. "Yer wearin' a push up."

She looked down at her boobs and quickly uncrossed her arms. "So? I do own more than a sports bra Jesse."

"I know that, it's just _yer_ wearing one  _now_."

"And?" _God this was not how this was supposed to go_

"And I seem to remember a certain conversation we had a while back wherein you told me women don't go wearing uncomfortable bras unless they're tryin' to get someone's attention."

"Oh that is such bullshit, I-"

"Hell yeah it's bullshit, women wear what they want for a variety of reasons, but _you_ , darlin', do wear them silly bras for that reason." 

She pouted, defeated. "It's not silly. It looks nice." She tried, and failed, to sip her beer in a dignified manner. 

"Heh, well I agree with ya' on yer last point." He drank again, then put his beer down. "So. Are ya' gonna tell me why yer really here?" He casually rested his hands on her legs, sending a shiver down her spine. 

"I told you, I... couldn't sleep." She looked away, blushing again. _What would Angela do what would Angela do_

"Well obviously ya couldn't sleep 'cause Angie's gone, I'm the same way with Han. I'm asking why after ya couldn't sleep, you came to see _me_." He lowered his voice as he turned to her again. 

She tried to regain control of the conversation. "Well I figured you were the same as me and you'd be up too. Satya always goes to bed right at 10." 

McCree signed. "'Reeha, you know we've known each other too long to get away with bullshittin' each other. You also know that _good communication_  is important, 'specially between friends." He put extra emphasis on the phrase, and Fareeha knew he had read her like a book the moment she knocked on his door. 

She sighed in response and let her wall come down. "Fine. It's just... I dunno, it's embarrassing!" She leaned over and plunked her beer and phone on the table. "I haven't had to flirt with anyone in a long time, Angela always takes care of it." Jesse raised his brows.

"Well flirtin's whatcha do when ya ain't sure how the other person's gonna react. I thought ya knew me! I thought we was friends!" He dramatically mimed getting shot in the heart and she laughed. 

"Of course we're friends! I just didn't know if you would be up for something like... like this." she finished lamely. 

"Well lemme tell you little lady, I am very _up,"_ he jostled his hips as he said it, "for something like this. Lemme just run it by Han first." 

"You run your hookups by each other? Then why didn't you know about daisy-boy?" She was surprised someone as disciplined as Hanzo would break their rules.

"Nah, just when they're mutuals. That way we don't accidentally step on each other's toes." He picked his phone up from the table and started typing. "There. He should reply pretty quick, I'm sure he's been waitin' for me to text him." He absentmindedly stroked her calf and she felt another shiver run up her spine. 

"God, was I that obvious?" She felt ridiculous. _I really need to pay attention more when Angela works her stuff_

 _"_ Naw, he just knows I've been sorta hoping' fer somethin' like this to happen. The second we got into the bedroom he asked what was goin' on."

"What? Why didn't you say something before?"

"Well I didn't know if ya still went for dudes! You ain't told me about gettin' dicked in a long while."

"Oh please, just because I'm married to a woman does not make me a lesbian! Besides, Angela-"

"Look who yer talkin' to, ya don't needa tell me!"

"Shut up, interrupting is rude. Angela is the one who picks our playmates, and she hasn't wanted to bring men home." she finished firmly. 

Jesse grinned devilishly again. "Am I hearin' some past-tense in that phrase?"

Fareeha opened her mouth to retort, then closed it. _What would Angela do? She... she would make a move._

After a brief moment, a grin crossed her lips and she leaned back slightly, letting her stomach flatten and her toned arms casually relax across the back and armrest of the couch. "Well, let's just say she's _interested_ in how my night goes." For good measure, she crossed her legs in his lap, letting them shift closer to his body as she did so. _God I hope that looked ok I hope I don't look stupid-_

Jesses chuckled and mimicked her motion, stretching one arm across the back of the couch while nudging her legs up across his hips. There was definitely a bulge in his jeans. _Is that from Hanzo or is he that interested?_

"My my, I hope Han gives the ok, because I reckon tonight could be very _interesting_ , as dear Angie puts it. I wouldn't mind payin' ya'll a visit or three." His voice dropped to almost a growl and she melted a little on the couch. 

Jesse's phone pinged and he glanced at the message hopefully, then snorted.

"Lookie here." Fareeha sat up awkwardly to look at his phone.

"DO IT" - 11:39pm

She laughed. "He and Angela seem more excited than-" she was cut off by Jesse's lips crashing into hers. She stiffened at first, startled, then relaxed and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to relieve her straining core. 

He tasted like beer and cinnamon gum, and his beard tickled her face. Far from turning her off, the sensation sent her mind dancing, imagining how it would feel on other parts of her body. 

He tried to hoist her further into his lap, but her legs crammed up against the other side of the couch so she sat up properly and moved to straddle his waist. She felt him grin against her lips as their hips met and he ground against her. His bulge felt amazing pressing into her through her sweats and a moan escaped her. 

"Damn girl if that ain't the hottest thing I heard all day," he murmured breathlessly as he moved to kiss across her jaw and down her neck. "Can I leave marks?" He turned his eyes up to hers and she took advantage of the slight separation to start undoing buttons on his shirt. 

"Only ones that can be covered easily," she replied as she leaned away to reach his last button, allowing his grip on her behind to stop her from falling backwards. 

"Well in that case, I ain't takin' no chances. This's gotta come off," still grabbing her ass with one hand, his cool mechanical arm reached up under her tank top, dragging it up her belly and giving her goosebumps. She grinned and pulled it off with a flourish, then leaned in to kiss his soft lips again. 

"Wait a minute, 'Reeha." Jesse stopped her and pushed her back a bit. 

"What? Do you always talk this much during this kind of thing?" She joked nervously as she leaned back on his thighs, playing with the hem of his undone shirt.

"Yes I do, now hush an' lemme just look at ya'." He gently ran his hands down from her shoulders over her breasts, stopping briefly to cup and squeeze them, making her moan again. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he continued his exploration downward, rubbing the skin of her waist and hips tenderly, encircling his hands around her lower back then going back up until he reached her bra band.

"May I, darlin'? It's pretty an' all what with the lace, but I reckon what's underneath is even prettier." She opened her eyes and saw him wink, then felt him proceed to fumble unsuccessfully with the clasp. "Oh, come on," more fumbling, "it's just... just... been awhile. There!" He pulled it quickly from her shoulders and Fareeha felt a wave of relief as her breasts bounced to their usual, comfortable position. 

Jesse hand a look on his face like Christmas came early. "You know, you are one of the most  gorgeous gals I've seen, 'Reeha, Christ almighty," he babbled as he pulled her close again and she ran her hands under his open shirt, kissing him roughly. 

"Your turn," she whispered, and with considerable strength, hoisted his shirt about his head, pulling his arms up with it. For a moment, the fabric got tangled on his mechanical joint and she laughed as he growled and simply ripped it away. 

"Impatient, are we?" She preened as she ran her hands across his toned chest and comfortable stomach, following the trail of dark hair that led to his jeans.

"Yes, that I am!" Fareeha let out a yelp as he suddenly stood up, holding her to his waist with one hand clutching her ass and the other on her back, pressing their bare chests together. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him, and decided to keep kissing him as he carried her wherever they were going. He stumbled drunkenly around the coffee table, then crashed them into a door frame before setting her down on...

"The kitchen counter?" Fareeha let her legs dangle limply over the edge while still holding him close as he started kissing her neck.

"Well, yeah, I reckon it's a good height for what I've got in mind," he replied breathlessly in between kissing and biting her, making his way lower and lower. 

"And just what is that-" she was again cut off by Jesse's lips back against her own, and quickly his hands left her hips and began playing with her chest. 

"Oh god, oh god," she panted, her words heavy as her heart pounded. 

"Do ya want more?" She could feel him grinning again as he ran his calloused fingers across her nipple. 

"God yes," She ran her nails across his back and felt him shiver. "Please." 

"Do me a favor and lift yer cute little tush up," crooned McCree, "And I'll take care of the rest."

She clasped her hands behind his back and used his shoulders as leverage to lift her ass off the counter. He quickly slipped his thumbs into her waistband and pulled her sweats and underwear out from under her.

"Uh, darlin', ya gotta sit back down so I can get 'em all the way off."

"My ass is going to freeze on the counter."

"Oh hush for like a second! I promise I'll warm ya' back up." 

She shook her head but did as she was told, hissing slightly as her bare cheeks touched the countertop. 

"That's a good girl," Jesse pecked her on the lips, then knealt down to pull the elastic cuffs of her sweats off her feet. Still on his knees, he straightened up and lifted her thighs onto his shoulders. 

"Now, I know I probably ain't gonna be as good at this as your lovely wife, but I really just can't help myself," he drawled, kissing his way up her right thigh.

"So far so good," Fareeha murmured as his lips sent shivers through her. "Are you sure the kitchen is the best place? The floor is gonna fuck up your knees."

"Oh, I've spent plenty of time on my knees in this here kitchen." An image of Jesse fervently worshipping a naked Hanzo jumped to her mind, and it only turned her on more. She curled her fingers in his brown hair and closed her eyes again as she relaxed against a cabinet, feeling his scruff tickle her thighs. 


	3. Do you like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look my trash-ass is updating this! I'm going to try and get at least monthly updates but my ability to write is exceptionally dependant on my mental health and stress levels and I feel stupid writing smut because of my job (wherein I hold a position of moral authority and just??? Weird feelings there so) so I will at least update the "notes" section to let ya'll know what's going on.

Fareeah moaned softly as Jesse's lips continued their ministrations up her right thigh, eyes closed with her head tilted back and resting upon the cabinet behind her. The juxtaposition of his soft lips and rough scruff raised goosebumps on her tan stomach and she shuddered as she felt his teeth graze the last of her thigh, then his tounge lazily drag up the crease of her hip before he placed a chaste kiss on her mound. 

 "You keep makin' those pretty sounds and I'm not gonna be able to hold myself back much longer darlin'..." Jesse drawled, lust pitching his voice lower as he repeated his action in reverse down her other thigh. In response, she wimpered and curled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her core. He oblidged, and swiped his tongue up her slit, then curled it around until her body twitched and her breath stalled as he found her clit. He kissed and sucked, pulling her into his mouth then flicking then rasping his tounge across her and repeating it as she breathed harder and harder, his teasing driving her insane. Suddenly, she felt a pressure at her entrance as Jesse traced his finger along her lips, gently parting them then leaving again as his tongue continued it's work. 

"God Jesse, please, please... just" she attempted to verbalize her desire to feel full, to feel him inside her in any way, but the work of his tongue seemed to have tied hers. 

 "What's that, now?" Jesse pulled back slightly and peered up at her, still tracing her with his fingers as hers still curled in his brown hair.

 "I... god, I need..."

 "Tell me darlin', tell me what you want." 

She didn't try to speak again, and instead hooked her ankles together behind his head and tried fruitlessly to pull him closer, her efforts thwarted by their awkward position. He chuckled and brought his head close again.

"I love it when ya get like this-" Jesse's comment was cut short by his own hitching of breath as he finally, finally pressed a finger inside her and she grasped roughly at his hair, nails grazing his scalp as she accidentally ripped a few strands out.

"Oh sorry, I didn't - ah!" Her apology gave way to a brief gasp as he tongued at her clit again and curled his finger against her front wall. She grasped at him again and he moaned gruffly against her, and she vaguely remembered her text conversation with Angela. Experimentally, she gave a third sharp tug at his scalp and felt, rather than heard him moan against her skin and a shudder run through his shoulders. 

She opened her amber eyes and looked down at him, kneeling between her thighs on the hard tile of the kitchenette, his back hunched a little awkwardly as he licked and sucked at her. She tightened her grip in his locks again, and pulled his head away from her, tilting his neck to match her gaze. His eyes showed confusion, and he slowed his hand and opened his mouth to speak. 

"No," she said, before he could form his query. "Look at me. But don't stop." He closed his mouth, briefly licking his lips as he pressed his finger back inside her, then withdrew it slowly. She pulled his head back further, watching him carefully. "Do you like this?"

"Aw hell darlin' this is one of the funest things I've-"

"No, I mean..." she paused, catching her breath as he slowly added another finger. "Do you like... pain?" 

He didn't speak for a moment and looked thoughtful as his hand continued it's almost distracted work, rocking to match the slight movements of Fareeha's hips. 

"Yeah an' naw at the same time, I guess," he curled his fingers as he spoke, scissoring them insider her. "I like what you're doin' with my head, an' it's pretty damn hot when you tell me what to do an' all, but I ain't one for whips an' hittin' an' stuff." He pressed his thumb against her clit and began to circle it, and she felt the telling ache in her stomach, begging for release. "But yeah, I guess I like you bein' in charge."

She couldn't stand it any longer. Pulling his head still further and forcing his back straight, she looked hm in the eye. "Then hurry up and make me come." 

He blinked, then sped his hand's montions, two fingers curled and moving in and out of her while his thumb kept pressure and sweet, perfect friction on her clit. After a few moments, her hips began to buck and she grabbed his head with both hands to balance herself, her ankles unlocking as she straighted her back, pressing against his hand as she chased her orgasm. Finally, she tipped over the edge with a brief, shuddering gasp and his machanical hand, no longer cool from holding her thigh, gripped her waist and pressed her even further against him. After several moments, both so short yet almost infinite, she slumped, her now limp hands resting in his hair as he pulled his hand away from her. Hesitantly, Jesse gently lifted her thighs from his shoulders and stood. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he embraced her, pressing his bare chest against hers. 

They remained like that for a few moments, then Fareeha broke the silence, smiling as she whispered in his ear.

"I think I need to return the favor."

 

 


End file.
